Witch Doctor
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: Helga see's a witch doctor about capturing the love of a certain football headed boy. This is a songfic [slash mark] musical of Witch Doctor.


Hello, I felt that most of the sonfics out there including the one made were depressing, so I came up this one. Its more light hearted.

Well hope you enjoy.

* * *

Witch Doctor "Chipmonks version"

Helga decided that she will do anything to get Arnold to love her back, and as she look in the yellow pages. Something caught her eye "Having trouble getting that certain someone to notice you? Does this certain someone love you back? Do want to win their love? Well come down to the Witch Doctor's office on Elm St." Helga laughed a bit, wondering why this guy called himself a witch doctor. She shrugged it off, and decided to give it try, what has got lose.

Helga left her house for this Witch Doctor's office, a half hour later she finds herself standing at the first door, and took a deep breath and walked in. All around was tribal decorations on the walls, then a old African American man about in his late 60's maybe 70, she couldn't tell exactly. "Can I help you young lady?" he said in a rough voice. "I saw your add in the-" he broker off "Ah I see you want to win the love of a certain football head" "How did you know about that?" she yelled at him. "Temper young lady, for one so young should not have that much anger. And I'm a witch doctor, I know about you. I believe I can help you" "Ok" said Helga wondering just how he knew, she never told anyone outside of Phoebe, and Dr. Bliss.

He signaled for her to take a set and pointed toward a chair. Helga sat down and he sat down at a chair across from her. The witch doctor picked up some small bones and tossed into a bowl and stirred it a little. Then he took out a small piece of parchment paper and started writing on it. When he was done he handed it to Helga. "Here, say these words to the one you love, you may have to repeat them several times. But in order for them to be more effective, you must sing them to him." Helga looked shocked "I can't sing these, I don't even-" she was interrupted as he threw some dust on her. "What was that about?" "You will see when your confront him. Now that will be 15 dollars" "What?" Said Helga surprised. "Hey I do have do have a rent to pay" he said in defense, she rolled her eyes and gave him the money and thanked him for the words.

Soon she arrived at the boarding house and knocked the door. Grandpa Phil answered the door. "Yes, can I help you?" "is Arnold here?" "just a minute" The door closed, then a few minutes later Arnold came to the door. "Helga?" He was certainly surprised to say the least. "Arnold I-" All of a sudden something came over her she started singing.

I told the witch doctor I was in love with you

I told the witch doctor I was in love with you

And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do

He said that...

Helga:

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang...

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice

And then the witch doctor, he game me this advice

He said to ...

Arnold soon felt something come over him and both he and Helga went onto the sidewalk singing and dancing together to the mysterious music that was playing, then he started singing alone with her.

Both:

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang...

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

They stopped dancing for a moment then Helga faced him point a finger at him and continued singing.

Helga:

Now, you've been keeping love from me

Just like you were a miser

And I'll admit I wasn't very smart

So I went out and found myself

A guy that's so much wiser

And he taught me the way to win your heart

My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say

My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do

I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you

They started dancing and singing together on the chorus, they danced in the style of the jitterbug.

Both:

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang...

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Helga:

you've been keeping love from me

Just like you were a miser

And I'll admit I wasn't very smart

So I went out and found myself

A guy that's so much wiser

And he taught me the way to win your heart

My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say

My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do

I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you

Oh, Baby ...

Both:

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang...

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang

Walla walla, bing bang

Like it started everything stopped Arnold and Helga were out of breath, just looking at each other stunned at what happened. Arnold then felt a warm sensation in his heart. What was this feeling that grew in him, he looked at Helga and felt his heart skip a beat. He realized he was in love, he couldn't explain it, then it hit him. This feeling has always been there from the moment he meat her, and no matter what she did to him, he had infinite patience with her, something he could only have if he really cared about someone. "Arnold" Helga broke the silence "I-" He interrupted "I know, and I love you to, funny thing is…" he rubbed the back of his head "I've always loved you, I just never knew it until now" Helga quickly wrapped her arms around him not wanting to let go.

* * *

Well what did you think, please review.


End file.
